I Love You
by AiFire
Summary: Lisanna came back and things started to go horrible for Lucy


AiFire: This is my second fanfic and I just wanted to do a Nalu one… At least I think it's a Nalu…

Natsu: Why a Nalu one… (groan)

Lucy: You…you don't want us to be together?

Natsu: Why? It's not like you like me or anything.

Lucy: Oh,hehe yeah. You're right…

Natsu: Weirdo.

I Love You

Lisanna's backed and everyone seems to turn their attention to her. No one seems to notice a miserable aura by the counter not even Mira! Lucy Heartphilia sat at her usual place in the guild. She was being ignored like the time the magazine writer came. Not a single person talked to her… Not even Happy! _If things aren't going to change I'm going home._ Lucy thought. _Hold on! Wait a minute! It's not like I'm jealous or anything… Pfft, I'm just bored. Yeah that's it! I'm just bored. _

After few minutes of talking to herself, she decided to go home and continue her novel instead of staying there looking like a crazy person. As she walked on the bricks at the river, the fisher man warned Lucy to be careful not to fall in. Lucy just wave uncontiuosly. Right now all she wants to do was continue her novel, take a bath and went to bed early.

She missed her friends… When she succeeds to do everything she wanted to do. She missed Erza taking a bath in her bathroom. She missed Gray lying on her couch half naked and she even missed happy and natsu trashing her apartment! Lucy just sighed at the memories of her friends and lay down on her bed wishing that tomorrow would be better.

_Tomorrow morning_

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. The sky was blue and clouds just seem to drift by. It was a wonderful morning but Lucy Heartphila weren't. She got a fever out of the blue and she wasn't going to come to the guild for a few days. She knows that as clear as crystal.

_A few days later…_

She got better on the fever and was on her way to the guild. Lucy was a little bit depressed because none of her friends came to visit. She tried to cheer herself up by thinking that her friends had something to do and couldn't find time to visit her. Well, her thought failed miserably. No one notices her as she came through the giant doors! And worse nobody asked her where she disappeared to when she didn't come to the guild for a few days… Not even the mother-like Mirajane!

_Calm down… Calm down… Take a deep breath Lucy… It'll be alright. Everything is going to be just fine… _Unfortunately, everything didn't when suddenly everyone cheered and whistle. Curious, Lucy went to Levy and asked "Levy-chan what's going on? Why is everyone so happy?" "Ah Lu-chan! Haven't seen you for a few days! Oh Lu-chan this is GREAT news! Natsu and Lisanna are now a couple! Don't you think its great?" "Oh umm it's great! Yea… definitely _great_..."

The news that hit her was too much to handle! Lucy felt like her world was crumbling apart… No one knows that she had a HUGE crush on her teammate there… "Ne Levy, I think my fever is still here… I'll be going home now…" "Eh? Hmm ok then… Get well soon!" Lucy left her blue-haired friend and walked out of the guild. At first she was just walking… Then she started to run as tears streamed down her beautiful face. _"Why am I crying? I should be happy that Natsu finally had Lisanna back!" _She didn't stop running until she had to stop to catch her breath. After that, she just dragged her feet to her home.

As usual, Lucy would expect to see Natsu there but of course, he wasn't there. Lucy scolded herself for that. She went to her bed and cried her heart out.

_Three months later…_

"Ne Mira, I didn't see Lucy at all today. Where is she?" the young dragon slayer asked. "Oh, she hasn't been to the guild for three months Natsu. You haven't notice her for THAT long?" "Eh? How come nobody said anything to me?" "Leave her be Natsu. I heard she's concentrating really hard on her novel. Everyone at the guild knew that and decided not to bother her. Levy over there can't wait for it to finish." "Ok then thanks Mira."

Lisanna heard the conversation between her boyfriend, Natsu, and her sister, Mira. She was curious to know who the person they were talking about was. As she was walking to her sister, she saw Natsu at the corner of her eyes leaving the guild.

XxXxXxX

Natsu entered Lucy's apartment through her door this time and was shocked to see a gloomy atmosphere. He always remember Lucy's apartment as a homey place. Now, it's just dark and gloomy. Lucy didn't even lift the curtains up! Natsu walk in slowly examining from one thing to the other. Another thing came to surprise him. Lucy's keys were at the bottom of her stairs. Lucy never leaves her keys lying around.

Natsu went up the stairs to her bedroom. Her bedroom door was closed. He opened it quietly without a sound. The scenery in front of him was too shocking for him that he even stop breathing for a second. Lucy, his precious nakama is sitting on her bed. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were ripped apart in places and her tears were streaming down her brown eyes that were used to be homey and full of hopes. Bruises and small wounds were all over her body and pictures of him and the guilds were around her on the bed.

Natsu was still standing by the door when suddenly Lucy wailed and pick a small knife to crate a small wound on her right arm. Natsu was shocked and was about to stop her when she picked up the knife again and stab herself. "Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he ran to her side. Using her last breath she muttered "Natsu… I have always… loved you…" Lucy's eyes fluttered close. Blood was still pouring out of the lifeless body and Natsu Dragneel just sit there, knowing that it was his fault for Lucy's death. Natsu was already forgetting bout her little by little when he was with Lisanna and Lucy's death didn't affect him that much but Natsu is a good friend. So he buried her next to her mother's grave. On her tombstone read, _here lies Lucy Heartphillia. Friend, family and the one who love with all her heart._

I think I did a bad job. It didn't turn out exactly like I planned it… but… I hope its ok enough. Somehow Natsu turn out to be bad… R&R please! I really need some help in improving my writing.


End file.
